Greatest Morning
by WildMomo24
Summary: Just a short one shot of Jane and Thor reuniting. Post Movie. Please enjoy. Read and Review.


I don't own anything.

Just the story idea. :]

Please R&R

It had been another unsuccessful day in retrieving Thor from the the sky. Jane Foster however was not discouraged by this, instead it made her rethink what it was that had gone wrong with her experiment. She didn't know why but Thor's words and promise of his return to her continued to push her forward. Anyone else would have given up after the first few months, but not Jane Foster. She was almost as stubborn as the God of Thunder himself.

Today was no different from the other days. She returned to her newly refurbished RV, thanks to SHIELD, and stripped her clothes off her slender body. After taking a quick shower she realized how exhausted she was and opted for her bed rather than relaxing elsewhere.

Her bed was littered with papers, books, data sheets and her laptop. It had one side cleared off as to give her a place to sleep. Clad in nothing but short yoga shorts and a t-shirt too large for her body Jane sat down on the bed looking over a few of her data sheets while she attempted to get the last of the water from her hair with her fuzzy blue towel. She tapped on her radio and smiled when she heard the familiar sound of Oldies playing. It was something Darcy said showed her age, but it usually relaxed her before bed. And anything she could do to torment that girl, in a playful manner of course, pleased Jane to no end.

Perhaps if she tweaked the calculations there? Maybe that would work better next time. Thankfully she had nothing but time. Despite the fact that SHIELD was constantly checking up on her, she knew that those things couldn't be rushed and instead kept diligent when it came to working on a solution to bring Thor back from Asgard. No one wanted him back more than she did, that was for sure. She sighed softly as she tossed the towel to the side and tapped at her computer some before she felt herself yawning loudly. Deciding it was best to get some sleep before she would be woken up at unlawful hours of the morning to continue her research, the brunette laid down in her bed after turning off the overhead light.

Resting her head down on her pillow her mind began to wander. It was the only time she ever felt second thoughts about the events that had happened. Moving the blanket to her shoulders she let out another soft sigh. What would happen if she couldn't get Thor back? What had happened to keep him so long from her? He had always been so determined when he had made a promise to her. It was as if his word was the most important thing in the world. Why couldn't men still be like that today? If that had been the case maybe she would still be with Donald and she wouldn't be sleeping alone in an RV like this. No, it wasn't because Donald wasn't like Thor it was because he wasn't him.

Fate had a funny way of showing you what was really needed. If she hadn't broken up with Donald then she would have never met Thor out in the desert. She loved her research, but she doubted that she would have been constantly out in the desert if she had someone in her life. She was the stereotypical female scientist after all. She loved it so much that she put everything else aside. And if she hadn't met Thor she wouldn't have had this amazing job, despite the fact that no one would ever really know of her research...

Slowly her mind began to wander towards the land of sleep. It had been a long and exhausting day and it's effects had finally caught up with her. She was pulled into one of the most comfortable sleeps she had ever been in and she smiled in her sleep as she did so, snuggling into the pillow with a soft and pleased sigh. She could almost smell him against her pillow and that alone sent her into a deep sleep.

He expected to be run over with a large vehicle when he had first arrived and the dust had cleared. But he was greeted with his body still being on his two feet and the calmness of the New Mexico desert. Raising a curious brow he looked around for a moment before he lifted himself off the ground and flew his way out of the desert and towards the old abandoned gas station, his faithful hammer leading the way.

Once he arrived he noticed that everything had been built up as the inside of the building had more blinking computers. His blue eyes wandered around for a moment before he saw the RV trailer on the other side. A toothy grin appeared on his lips as he jogged around the building and towards the door of the RV. To his surprise it was unlocked and he entered as quietly as he could, hearing that there was music coming from inside. Seeing a small box radiating the music he shook his head. The people of this realm was odd indeed.

But as he continued onwards towards the back of the trailer he saw her. Jane Foster laying in bed asleep. Her face was currently in a smile as if she was dreaming something pleasant. Silently he wondered if it had been of him she was dreaming about. A cocky smirk placed itself on his lips once he had heard something the the shape of his name coming from her sleeping form. He found a chair and sat himself down on it and laid his hammer at his side. He was content in watching her sleep for a little while.

Thor wasn't a very patient person, however Jane Foster had been working hard to return him to Midgar and he wasn't about to take her rest from her. Instead he leaned down and watched as she rolled over the blanket that was covering her body now showing off her backside to him. Again the God of Thunder broke out into a toothy grin as he looked at her. Her shirt was raised up to mid back and he could see most of her legs sprawled out over the bed.

It was then he noticed all the papers and such she kept on the bed and he shook his head. That would have to change soon. As he had returned to earth he still had no idea what or how things worked here so he would be relying on Jane to teach him these things. It was then that he noticed the sun was starting to rise and his attention went back to Jane. She had rolled over once again, blanket almost completely off her body and her arm and leg hanging off the side of the bed.

Thor straightened himself up, watching her intently as she began to stir from her sleep. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be once she woke up, but he knew that either way it was going to entertaining to see. Jane yawned and stretched her limbs out waking from her sleep. She almost wished that she wasn't going to wake up just yet. The dream she had been having made her relax, but it was slowly starting to disappear into the dim lit room of her RV.

Though despite her half awaken state, her senses were telling her something was out of place. She rubbed her eyes and opened them looking around the room. There was no banging at her door, the radio was still playing, a man was grinning at her, the window was cracked just enough to let the sunrise into her trailer... Then her head snapped back A man was in her trailer and was grinning almost maniacally at her. She let out a scream as she scrambled to get up into a sitting position and put more distance in between her and the man.

But during her struggle she hit the window and the blinds snapped upwards and allowed more light into the room. The sight she saw made her heart nearly stop... more so than it had just a few seconds ago. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blonde man placing his hand up to shield his now adjusting blue eyes from the direct ray of sunlight. He let out a hearty laugh however, despite the assault on his eyes as she stared gaping at him.

"H-how...Y-you..." Jane stumbled to find words as she stared at the Viking God.

"Good Morrow, Jane Foster." Thor said as he stood up, grinning that grin that melted her heart. "I see I have startled you from your slumber. It is good to see yo-oof!"

Before the God could finish his sentence, the female had launched herself at him, knocking over all her papers, books and laptop onto the ground. Her head was buried into his chest and her arms locked around his waist. This of course made him chuckle once more as he slowly placed his arms around her as well, smiling down at her.

"It is good to see you..." He repeated as he placed a hand on her head and cupped around it.

Her face moved to his view and he could see that she was near tears. His heart melted as he placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen without her permission. She smiled at him, her heart racing.

"You too..." She whispered and the began to stumble for words once again. "I-I can't believe you're actually here! How did you get here? Why didn't I hear it? What took you so long? How-" She was cut short once Thor had leaned down, bringing her hand to his lips and he smiled at her, his eyes locking with hers.

Once he pulled away she threw her arms around his neck and forced their lips together. None of her questions seemed to matter as Thor returned her eager kiss with one of his own. His hands went to her side and pulled her closer. This was the greatest morning she had had in months. So great she didn't hear the knocking on her door and the calling of her name. Thor may or may not have locked the door to refuse any other visitors than himself that morning.


End file.
